Problem: First consider the expression for: $-6$ plus the product of $8$ and $x$ Now select the answer that matches the following: Take the quantity of $9$ times that expression and then add $-8$.
Solution: Let's break this problem into smaller and easier pieces. What is the product of $8$ and $x$ $8 \times x = \color{orange}{8x}$ What is $-6$ plus $8x$ $8x$ $ - 6$ What is the quantity of $9$ times that expression $9 \times (8x - 6) = \color{orange}{9(8x-6)}$ What does adding $-8$ to $\color{orange}{9(8x-6)}$ do? $9(8x-6)$ $ - 8$ So the entire expression we're considering can be written as $9(8x-6)-8$.